


Origins

by alexisperno



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character of Color, M/M, Multi, and obviously pharmercy, but hey so am I so what did you expect, like really gay, mchanzo is shipped in this, mostly fluff with a nice dose of mild angst, no smut you sinners, what i'm saying is that this is super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisperno/pseuds/alexisperno
Summary: Have you ever wondered where Mercy and Pharah met? Or how their relationship blossomed?Author's Note: This is set during the time of peace after the Omnic Crisis. Not everything in this will be completely accurate, though I will try to stay as close to the game as possible. This is just my interpretation. Inspired by a friend of mine. (Love, D.va) Thanks! I do not own any of the characters mentioned- credit goes to the wonderful people at Blizzard Entertainment.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is an ongoing fanfiction actually inspired by a roleplay idea my friend (who asked not to be named) and I were doing. Enjoy!

**Angela**

Angela sat alone at a table near the back of the ballroom, her ash blond hair gleaming under the bright lights. Her warm blue eyes scanned the large area, which was scattered with round tables covered in cream tablecloths. The floral centerpieces only added to the ornate aura already present. A buffet was laid out against the opposite wall, and a space had been cleared towards the front to make room for dancing. A small stage had been erected against the front wall for the directors to make a speech. Angela adjusted her dress. It was strapless and fitted above her waist, with a thin gold floral pattern on a white background. She wasn't used to being so dressed up, and not quite sure if she liked it.

Brushing her hair out of her face, Angela took a sip of water a waiter had given her. The guests weren't set to arrive for another ten minutes, and she was unsure of what to do in the meantime. Attempting to seem content, she relaxed her face and leaned back in her chair. Angela wasn't one for parties anyways, but she couldn't miss the celebration for the new headquarters. She was flattered to be invited, and wanted to at least make an appearance. If she was truly uncomfortable, she could always duck out into an unoccupied room to compose herself.

Someone took the seat next to her, snapping Angela out of her daze. A real smile erupted as she recognized the figure- one of Overwatch's original members, Ana. "Ready for a raring party?" she said with an excited glint in her eyes. Angela laughed weakly, and Ana's tone became motherly. "Don't worry, it'll be fun. Plus, you'll meet my daughter." Angela sat up straighter. "Really? What's her name?" Ana smiled. "I'll leave the thunder to her. Right now I need to get by the doors- I do have to be seen, you know." Angela gave an airy laugh. "Don't let a puny healer like me stop you, Madam Director." Ana scrunched up her nose and shot a grin at Angela. In one swift motion, the director stood and headed towards the doors, her royal blue dress and stark white cape billowing around her.

The celebration was in full swing. The founders and different donors had all made their speeches, (Angela had listened politely of course), and the bar had been opened. Music, both live and not, blared as the mostly drunken crowd danced, forming a cacophony of sound. Angela had made her rounds, saying hello before it got too rowdy, and even danced for a short while. However, she had quickly returned to her seat when the drinks had started flowing a little too freely. Angela was as comfortable as she could be at a party, amused by the intoxicated crowd, and was on the lookout in case someone got hurt. Even off duty, she was a healer at heart.

"You must be Mercy," A low toned voice behind her said. Angela turned and was met with a tall, tan skinned woman. She had the Eye of Horus tattooed under her right eye, and golden rings in her dark hair. Her long sleeved navy gown was almost black and fell loosely to her knees. Angela felt a spark of recognition, and gasped. "Oh, you must be Ana's daughter!" The figure giggled and sat down clumsily next to her. Angela could tell she had been drinking. "Yeah, that's me. I'm Pharah." Angela offered a polite smile. "You can call me Angela." Pharah smiled warmly at her. "You look lovely, Angela." She blushed and glanced away before returning Pharah's gaze. "You look pretty nice yourself." Pharah laughed, and leaned forward, surprising Angela at her sudden closeness. She could feel herself turning pink. "Will you dance with me?" She drawled, "Oh, uh, I'm not much of a dancer..." Angela said quietly, and Pharah stood, taking her hand. "Neither am I, but I'm sure between the both of us, we'll work something out."

Pharah led her to the crowded dance floor, not once letting go of her hand. Angela turned red, and spotted Ana seated at a table bordering the space. She was watching them and grinning, while also talking to a man in a tuxedo. Suddenly, the live band jumped in, and began to play an upbeat tune. Angela smiled. "I love this one! The lyrics are sort of sad though." Pharah smiled at her enthusiasm, and pulled her closer. "What is it?" Angela's face flooded with color as Pharah wrapped an arm around her back. "It's called Copacabana." Pharah nodded in response. "Here, put your arm behind my shoulder." Angela complied, and Pharah lifted their joined hands slightly. "Now we're dancing." Angela rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips.

Angela didn't know what Pharah was talking about- she was a wonderful dancer, even drunk. Angela could hardly keep up, but she was having fun all the same. Pharah was grinning the entire time, and spun them in a wide circle. She twirled Angela around her, never letting go of her completely, and even dipped her. Angela was laughing when Pharah pulled her back up, and clung to her tighter. When the song finished, there was a brief pause as someone talked to the band. "I think someone's requesting a song," Angela said, still breathless. The opening notes of That's Amore rang out, shattering the relative silence, and there were several airy laughs as partners found each other.

Pharah grinned, and even her cheeks were painted pink. "I know this one," she said, moving her hand around Angela's waist, and slowly danced around the floor in time to the beat. Angela was smiling warmly, and brought her closer. "This is one of my favorites," She whispered. Pharah extended her arm and spun Angela gently, then pulled her back only inches away from each other. The song was on its last chorus, the crowd singing along to the words, but it all faded away as Pharah met Angela's lips with hers. Warmth coursed through her entire body, and Pharah broke away, meeting Angela's blue eyes with her brown irises. Angela's face was completely red, her stomach tingling, as Pharah held her.

As sudden as she came, Pharah was ripped away from Angela by a fuming Ana. All traces of her usual tenderness were gone as she dragged Pharah out of the room, leaving Angela alone on the dance floor. The rest of the crowd didn't even notice, too caught up in the next song. Angela awkwardly walked to her spot in the empty back and sat, blushing immensely. She brought a hand up to her lips, and laughed softly to herself. Angela's heart ached, knowing that Ana would never let Pharah join Overwatch. She'd probably never get to see her again. Angela pushed her negative thoughts away, and focused on the feeling of Pharah's lips on hers, her strong arms holding her, and her warm cocoa eyes for the rest of the night.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gay

**Angela**

_**One week later** _

Angela settled down on the couch with a book, sighing. She had just finished unpacking all of the boxes she'd been procrastinating since the move. Jack, the leader of Overwatch, had agreed to let Angela and a few others occupy the living portion of the base. Angela had finally convinced him that the constant solitude wasn't good for his health, and he relented. Good thing everyone who stayed were close, as they'd being seeing a lot of each other.

"Mercy!" A gruff voice rang through the living room. Angela looked up from her spot to see Mcree, wearing his signature cowboy hat and jeans. She raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Why are you shirtless, Jesse?" He looked down as if just realizing this. "Oh, uh, there's a good reason for that!" Mcree said as Angela began to laugh warmly. "Yes of course, cowboy. Now what do you need?" Mercy said, smiling as Mcree stood at the end of the L-shaped couch. "I was wondering if you could go grocery shopping? You know I'm no good at it." Angela shook her head, even though she knew it was the truth. How someone could be bad at grocery shopping, she didn't want to know. "I can foot the bill- Morrison paid me today." He continued, and Angela set aside her book. "Let me make a list." Mcree smiled. "Thanks Merce!" She only rolled her eyes and told him to put a shirt on.

A few minutes later, Angela walked out of the door into the hangar, list in hand. She climbed into her small gray car, and started the engine. Mei, being the brilliant environmentalist she was, had gifted Overwatch with eco-friendly cars that were more powerful than gas cars. They were quite useful, and the solar battery could go up to two weeks without charging. The security guard waved at Angela as he opened the hangar doors, and she returned the gesture, pulling out onto the driveway and down the winding road. It was a forty five minute drive down the mountain into town, but Angela didn't mind. The views were lovely the entire ride, and the mountains reminded her somewhat of her hometown back in Switzerland- Zurich. The road was never icy, and was constantly plowed. Overwatch took all possible dangers into consideration when choosing the Colorado Rockies for their next base.

Angela arrived at the fairly busy grocery store and quickly went about her business gathering the items on her list. After checking she had everything and paying, she gathered her bags (reusable of course, thanks to Mei), and headed back out into the warm August air. The occasional white cloud gleamed against the ocean sky, and Angela couldn't help but admire the mountains and how their green color shone. In truth, she loved Colorado and all of its beautiful sights.

Angela was just about to continue loading her bags into her car when a dark blue figure streaked out of the sky, disrupting the tranquil scenery. Angela, ripped from her daze, hurriedly put away the rest of the groceries, her healer's instincts breaking through. Starting the car, she raced down the empty street where she estimated the figure crashed. Not too far from the mountain's entrance, a crumpled metal figure was lying in a heap by the side of the road. Angela quickly parked and approached the steaming hunk.

"Hello?" She asked somewhat warily, unsure if the object was a broken drone. No response. Angela walked closer to investigate, when it shifted. She froze immediately. "Hello?" She asked again, eyeing the mysterious metal carefully. If she focused, she could make out an almost humanoid figure amidst the royal blue metal that gleamed against the sun. A soft hiss broke the silence, and the top portion of the metal popped off, rolling to a stop nearby. It was the same blue as the rest of the entity, with a golden headpiece resembling a beak.

Angela didn't move, her survival instincts kicking in and winning out over her healer's inclination to help. She didn't know what, or who, this was, and what their intentions might be. In the interest of self-preservation, especially near the base, Angela stayed put. Suddenly, a low, throaty moan shattered the peace, and she dashed forward. She could recognize the sound of pain anywhere. Pain was one of the few universal languages out there, and unfortunately one of the most common.

Kneeling, Angela gently rolled the figure onto their back, their face covered in thick, dark hair. "Can you hear me?" She asked, and they groaned again. Angela lightly brushed the hair out of their eyes and stifled a gasp. She could never forget those warm cocoa eyes, glinting with life, and those full mocha lips, even if she tried. And she tried.

Cheeks laced with pink, Angela pushed aside her emotions. There were more pressing matters at hand, like the state of Pharah's well-being. She slipped away into her professional doctor mode. "Where does it hurt?" Angela asked in a calm voice as she checked her heartbeat. Pharah grunted. "Everywhere," She croaked out, and Angela nodded, thinking. "We need to get you out of this suit," Angela says in a reassuring voice. "then I can help you."

Pharah gazed up at Angela, and her brow furrowed. "Who are you?" Angela blinked and turned pink again; of course she wouldn't remember her! She was drunk after all. But still, disappointment surged through Angela's veins and she spoke in a small voice. "Angela. Doctor Angela Ziegler." Realization flooded Pharah's face and she sat up quickly, groaning at the sudden movement. Angela had shifted her weight back so she wasn't leaning over her, surprised to see Pharah's face completely red and her eyes wide with horror.

"An-Angela! Oh my god I'm so sorry I was so ashamed and I still am and I was drunk and I didn't know how to handle myself and what I did was wrong and I'm really really sorry oh my god I-" Pharah's steam of rapid-fire apologizes were cut off as Angela leaned in hesitantly, unsure of her boundaries. Pharah went silent, her mouth slightly parted, staring into eyes that seemed to hold the ocean with only inches between lips. Angela closed the space, her own heartbeat thrumming in her ears. Pharah squeaked slightly in surprise, and returned the kiss.

When they broke away, both girls were blushing fiercely. Angela held Pharah's intense stare for a few electric seconds before looking away. "I... didn't think I'd ever see you again," She quietly mumbled, and Pharah smiled gently. "Neither did I," She replied and her soft voice filled Angela's heart with emotion like the tide: the kind that may leave for a little bit, but it will always be there, ready to rush in at a moment's notice.

Angela looked at Pharah again, her voice ladened with concern. "What happened? Are you okay?" Pharah smiled weakly this time. "I was hoping you'd tell me that, Doc." Angela bit her lip nervously and thought about their options. She may not have known the full context of the situation, but she could tell Pharah wasn't supposed to be back, especially in this state. If I take her to the base, Angela pondered, how would Ana react? Pharah could see the gears turning in Angela's mind, and stayed silent even though the pain was steadily growing more prominent.

"Alright, here are our best options," Angela said after a few more moments. "I could take you to the local hospital in the car." Pharah grimaced: what would they tell the hospital? That she crashed while flying an experimental mobility suit as a part of a secret organization? Angela eyed her look and nodded. "Yeah, I thought so. The only other option available is to get you to the base- hear me out." Angela said after Pharah raised an eyebrow. "I could hide you for a while from Jack and the others. Your mother won't find out if we can pull this off properly."

Pharah took this into consideration and quickly formed a decision. Whether or not she'd regret it later was up for debate. "We need to go to the base," Pharah managed as her breathing slowly became shallower. "I can't ignore this pain for much longer." Angela's eyes grew deep with worry, and nodded. "I'll bring the car closer."


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly filler and minor character development but don't worry! Things will pick up in the next chapter!  
> (Warning: There is some cheesy ass gay in this whoops)

~~~~_**McCree** _

As the countdown began, McCree leaned forward on the couch, completely focused on the Mario Kart match. Next to him, a determined D.va squinted at the tv screen, following suit. The race began, and McCree shot off immediately with the professional gamer not far behind. After a minute, they were on their final lap of the intense round, with McCree rounding a corner and pulling ahead. D.va muttered under her breath in Korean as she gained a power up, quickly using the mushroom she won to speed across the finish line ahead of Mcree.

Slamming her controller down, D.va whipped around to McCree, pointing a finger as she yelled something in Korean. She then walked into the kitchen, satisfied at her win. McCree stared after her with a slightly amused smile plastered on his face. "I don't speak Korean."

"It's better that way." She replied smugly, turning back to the fridge. In spite of himself, the cowboy laughed, quickly twisting around to look at her. "Hey, want to make me pancakes?" McCree asked, knowing how delicious her specialty item was. D.va scoffed lightly and continued to scan the fridge. "Nope."

Hanzo opened his nearby door and stepped out, looking puzzled. "Uh, I heard some odd yelling?" He stated hesitantly, and McCree noticeably brightened at his presence. "Oh, that was just D.va cursing me out or something." Hanzo gaped towards the kitchen in surprise. "That was YOU, D.va? I didn't know you even knew- nevermind." Hanzo glanced at the tv then at an expectant Mcree. "Are you going to tell me what she said?" Hanzo raised his eyebrows and smirked. "I think not."

D.va reentered the living room with a cup of tea, sitting down across from where Hanzo leaned against the wall, relaxing. "How are you Hanzo?" D.va said happily, and McCree interrupted loudly, flailing his arms as an idea struck him. "D.va! If I let you beat me in Mario Kart, then would you make me pancakes?" She scoffed once again, a comical smirk on her face. "It wouldn't be much different." Hanzo attempted, and failed, to stifle a laugh as McCree glared at the pair. "Rude!"

After a few moments to collect himself, a smiling Hanzo looked over at McCree. "I'll make you pity pancakes later, if D.va is still neglecting you." D.va threw her hands in the air indignantly. "Neglecting? I just don't wanna make pancakes! I won!" She started to furiously chat with Hanzo in rapid fire Korean as he chuckled.

McCree, who was utterly lost in their conversation, looked on for a minute before clearing his throat. "Could we possibly use English?" D.va snapped at him in Korean, making Hanzo smirk and cover his mouth. "I think that's a no," He said, almost laughing as D.va continued speaking with him. McCree shook his head, turning back to the game to casually browse through levels.

After a few minutes of calmer Korean chatter, Hanzo made his way over to McCree, taking his free hand as he sat and continued talking to D.va. The cowboy ignored him, continuing to look through the game out of boredom. He perked up when he heard D.va mention his name, causing Hanzo to laugh and blush a bit, beginning to lean into McCree slightly.

Annoyed, Jesse ripped his hand away and stood. "That's it. Tell me what's going on in English." He stressed English and gave the bilingual pair a pointed look as they frowned. "She just said we look cute together. Don't be so upset, cowboy." Hanzo said calmly, and D.va nods slowly, scratching the back of her neck. McCree rolled his eyes and sat down, huffing. "You've been talking in Korean for the past 15 minutes, and it's getting annoying being left out."

Hanzo gave him a miniscule but affectionate smile. "You always have to know what's going on, don't you cowboy?" McCree immediately became defensive, and ended up sounding like a pouting little kid. "That's not true!" D.va smiled sarcastically and made a quiet remark in Korean, earning a scolding look from Hanzo. "It was nothing important," She protested, giggling softly as Hanzo frowns. "No, really." She straightens up slightly, no longer giggling. "I think, I'm going to practice video games, in my room for a bit." Awkwardly striding away, D.va slipped away from the tension.

McCree still wasn't looking at Hanzo, continuing to shuffle through the levels although he's already gone through them twice. In response, Hanzo leaned into him more. "Talk to me cowboy. What's wrong? You never get upset about language things like this." McCree stopped and set the controller down, turning to face Hanzo. "It's just that you two always do it and end up talking about me, and you know how much I despise being kept in the dark."

Hanzo frowned in concern, wrapping a steady arm around him. "You know we would never insult you behind your back Jesse." McCree looked at him gratefully and the heavy tension eased. "Thanks. I prefer all my insults to be delivered where I can see them."

With McCree's usual joking, upbeat demeanor restored, Hanzo gently laid back onto him, smiling. "Why the hell are you so cold?" McCree said, and humor twinkled in his brown eyes. "Huh?" Hanzo shrugged. "I don't know." McCree pulled him closer, grinning cheekily. "You know what would help? Me. Because I'm super hot." Hanzo rolled his eyes in mock disdain, but his smile gave him away. "ha ha, good one cowboy." McCree smirked playfully and offered his boyfriend a controller. "Want to get beat?" Hanzo shook his head and stood. "Not today, I'm actually heading off to training."

"Hey, wait! Weren't you going to make me pancakes?" McCree protested and Hanzo laughed lightly, ducking into his nearby room. "Not anymore," He emerged shortly thereafter with his bow and a smile stuck on his face. "I'll be practicing if you need me." McCree muttered indignantly to himself as Hanzo made his way to the practice room. "Fine. I'll just make myself some damn pancakes and they'll be better than D.va's or yours."

A short while later, McCree grabbed a fork and eyed his creation- a slightly burned lump. He turned at the sound of a door opening, and D.va uneasily walked out, a look of confusion clearly written on her face. "I smell smoke?" McCree shot a searing glare at her. "No, you don't."

The teenager glanced at the kitchen warily before sighing and taking his plate, throwing it directly into the trash. "Hey! That was my pancake!" McCree exclaimed as D.va began to gather baking supplies. "I don't know what that was, but it sure as hell wasn't a pancake."

McCree crossed his arms defensively. "What? I didn't set the kitchen on fire! In fact, there were no fires at all this time! Maybe I forgot an ingredient or two, no big deal." D.va rolled her amusement filled eyes as she mixed together the ingredients. "You forgot to add flour. As in the most important ingredient."

McCree scoffed incredulously. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Thanks for making me food though." D.va looked at him, her expression completely deadpan. "Remind me to get Mercy whenever you cook." McCree dramatically smacked a hand to his chest, feigning hurt. "No need for the low blow! And next time, I'll make you eggs. I can do those."

D.va couldn't help but snort. "I'll pass, cowboy." She glanced up for a moment. "Speaking of, where is Mercy?" McCree shrugged. "I have no idea. Why?" D.va returned her focus to the thickening batter mix. "Just for company. I haven't seen her all day."

"What, am I not good enough for you?" McCree laughed loudly and stood as D.va shook her head. "I'll look around for her to repay you for the pancakes." He rounded the corner, heading first to Angela's room. Upon finding it empty, he nonchalantly made his way to the medbay, where the doctor was sure to be.

_**Angela** _

Pharah was lying in one of the three examination rooms in the medbay, taking small sips of water. It hadn't been easy to sneak her in silently as Pharah was in a great deal of pain, but luckily Angela's friends were all in their rooms. The gate guard trusted her not to bring just anyone into the base, and didn't ask any questions once Angela told him she had an urgent patient.Getting her armor completely off had also been an ordeal, with Pharah practically hissing in pain the entire time. Now she was as comfortable as she could get in this situation, still in her dirty white shirt and black shorts she had on under her suit.

After a few minutes of Angela flipping through her diagnostics charts, she sighed and leaned against the wall. Pharah looked at her sleepily, the painkillers she took finally kicking in. "Everything alright Ziegler?" She asked in a low tone, her eyes drooping. In response, the doctor shifted her gaze to Pharah's face.

"Well, to put it bluntly, you're going to be in quite a bit of pain for the next week or so. However, there's no evidence of any serious injuries, which is a feat in itself, looking at the way you crashed." Mercy flipped through the numerous papers attached to the clipboard as Pharah sighed. "No broken bones, no internal injuries... you have a few cuts I need to look at a little bit more to determine if stitches are necessary, your right ankle is swelling though not sprained, your left elbow is most definitely hyperextended, so you'll need a sling..." She continued surveying her report. "From what you tell me, I doubt you have a concussion, but it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye out for any symptoms."

Pharah hardly reacted, expecting as much. "I'm not surprised." She took another tiny sip of water as Mercy placed her clipboard on the counter and crossed over to her. Standing over Pharah, she hesitated for a split second, glancing away as her cheeks turned a faint rose. Mercy's usual self was peeking out through her doctor's calm, professional facade, and Pharah studied her with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to warn you that I'm going to have to lift your shirt in order to inspect the cuts," Mercy said, shifting her eyes back to reveal an amused Pharah. She narrowed her eyes at the smiling woman. "Just so you're not caught off guard or anything." Pharah was holding back laughter as Mercy turned pink and crossed her arms indignantly. "Oh, lay off."

"Okay okay, sorry." Pharah said, but humor still danced in her eyes. Brushing off her awkwardness and returning to her doctor mode, Angela gently lifted Pharah's shirt halfway, exposing her stomach that was riddled with numerous cuts and a huge bruise. She trailed her fingers over the bruise, double checking for no fractures, and Pharah winced. Satisfied, Mercy shifted to inspect the wounds. After a few minutes, she leaned back, holding eye contact with Pharah.

"I think you're alright without them, but you need to keep movement to a minimum." Mercy said, and a smile twirled on Pharah's lips. "So does that mean no waltzing?" Mercy's expression twisted into a smirk, her blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "The dancing was lovely, but I much prefer what happened after."

Pharah's cheeks immediately splashed with red as her eyes widened. "O-oh," She managed in her flustered state, and Angela laughed warmly, crossing the room to pull up a stool next to the indisposed woman. "You know, you're not the only sauve one." Mercy chuckled lightly as Pharah turned even redder. "You think I'm suave?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and Angela gave her another grin. "You definitely were something that night."

Pharah laughed but it immediately turned into a wince. Angela quickly leaned over her, checking her wounds again. "Don't worry, I'm fine," Pharah assured her and the doctor relaxed, leaning back. "It's just a little pain, I can handle it."

Shaking her head, Mercy took her hand. "That crash was horrendous. You don't understand how lucky you really are," Pharah nodded, glancing away for a second before staring back at Mercy's worried face. With a smirk, she squeezed her pale palm. "I know how lucky I am to be with you."

Color quickly engulfed Mercy's face as Pharah grinned, amused. Suddenly, a knock sounded on the closed door, and the doctor stiffened, sharing a nervous look with Pharah. The unknown person knocked again, and Angela quickly stood and opened the door slightly, trying to block Pharah from view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was going to be cheesy.  
> But in all seriousness thank you all so much for the incredible support this fic has gained in such a short time period! I'm excited to continue writing this and sharing it with you!   
> Quick side note: I'm going out of town on Thursday and this week is going to be extremely wild for me so I may not update! I'll definitely work on it as much as I can, but don't expect an update. Sorry!


End file.
